Wally West (New Earth)
Actually, he was flung backwards through time, where he invisibly and intangibly watched on the important points in his life as they happened. Wally became solid at the West Family Reunion, and turned out to be the "uncle" that gave his past self that pep talk. He soon returned to his proper time, but not until he had seen one more vision, a vision of Linda's apparent fate at the hands of Kobra, as well as his own death.''Flash'' (Volume 2) #0 Afraid for Linda, he tried to take out Kobra as soon as possible, hoping that he could stop the tragedy that he had seen before it happened. He hid all of this information from her as long as he could, and kept holding back his speed, hoping to not brush against the future again. In a fit of rage when Bart ruined his plans against Kobra, Wally raced home, and began to turn into a being of pure energy. It subsided, but it happened again shortly thereafter, and more so. Giving it one last ditch effort, and realizing he would very likely not make it out alive, he asked Jesse Quick to take over the mantle of Flash for him, should he die. This turned out to be nothing but a ploy to make Bart jealous, in hopes that he would get more serious about his legacy. Wally thought he had averted the disaster he had foreseen when he saved Linda from Kobra's laser, but did not expect it to play out again. He had to go at speeds way beyond light to save her, the consequence being that he entered the Speed Force. He traded her fate for what he thought would be his. However, he managed to returned from the Speed Force, despite what Max had said about it being impossible. Linda was still on Earth, and that kept him from leaving her forever. Upon his return, he quickly defeated Kobra and destroyed his geothermal tap, ruining Project Morpheus. This trip beyond the light gave Wally the power to tap directly into the Speed Force itself; he now mainlined the Speed Force, and this resulted in him manifesting new abilities. He accelerated the speed of Jesse Quick's injury, healing her leg instantly, was able to vibrate through objects like he did as a kid, only now they were atomized afterwards, and was able to lend speed to other objects.''The Flash'' (vol. 2) #100 A New Contender to the Title Far away in the Balkan Mountains, a new contender to the title of "fastest man alive" made himself known--Savitar, the self-titled "lord of speed". With the assistance of Lady Savitar, Savitar had found a way to siphon energy from the Speed Force, cutting off its access to several speedsters, including Jay Garrick, Jesse Quick, Johnny Quick and Bart Allen; this power drain also resulted in the death of Kapitalist Kouriers speedster/deliveryman Cassiopeia.''The Flash'' (vol. 2) #108 A small group of superspeed-powered acolytes assaulted Wally and Linda at an outdoor cafe in Keystone City; the only way Wally could protect the citizens was to shift into hyperspeed and fight them, as this was the only way they were visible. After Wally defeated the acolytes, Jay and Jesse showed up, Jesse accusing Wally of somehow siphoning off all available Speed Force energy, rendering them "normal". Wally then grabbed the one remaining speed-acolyte and interrogated him on top of a skyscraper, the ninja telling him that it was Savitar who had "stripped the unworthy of their swiftness", transferring it to Savitar's group of acolytes to hunt down "all true students of the lightning". Upon him saying that, the acolyte's body (presumably due to Savitar) supermetabolized, aging years in seconds, causing his death. Jay and Jesse, with assistance from Wally's speed-lending ability, headed for Manchester, Alabama to check up on Bart; however, by the time they arrived, Bart and a mysterious girl were surrounded by more of Savitar's superspeed acolytes. Wally, who was the only speedster fully powered, took them on, achieving a solid victory. Bart told him that Max had been missing for days; while Bart (finally having a reason to search through Max's things) rifled through Max's personal files and papers, Wally came upon a journal written in Korean by Max, which Linda took a few minutes to translate. Meanwhile, the mysterious girl revealed herself to be Jenni Ognats, cousin to both Bart & Wally and granddaughter of Iris West-Allen. Jenni revealed that she was from the 30th Century like Bart is, that her mother, Dawn Allen, was Barry's daughter (and that Bart's dad was Barry's son) and that she was a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes who was stranded in the 20th century after a mission through time. Wally, upon learning that Barry and Iris had managed to have kids, felt a little jealous, feeling that he was the closest thing Barry had to a son.''The Flash'' (vol. 2) #109 After fully translating the diary, Linda revealed to everyone present Savitar's history: 'he was a Cold War pilot in a Third World nation who was chosen to pilot an experimental supersonic aircraft; doing so, he cracked the light barrier, becoming at that moment, the fastest man alive. Thousands of miles from home, his plane crashed; luckily, he was completely unharmed. Foreign soldiers appeared at his location, believing that this unknown man's arrival meant they were under attack. Reacting with lightning-charged reflexes, the pilot cut the soldiers down like grain; after he killed them, the pilot had a epiphany. To him, it felt like the gods had twice spared him death... speed became his newfound religion. To that end, he traveled the world, ransacking library after library, poring through tomes both known & forgotten, attempting to discover more about the force that drove him. Armed with knowledge, he started thinking of himself not as a disciple of speed, but as its high priest; he then renamed himself Savitar, after the Hindu God of Motion (upon whom all moving things were dependent). Savitar kept pushing himself constantly, gaining even greater speed, hoping that if he moved swiftly enough, he would enter the Speed Force and learn its secrets. Try as he might, however, he could not attain the peace he sought and slowly turned to madness, becoming more dangerous than before... 'With nowhere else to turn, Savitar then sought out the only person he thought could understand him and their shared abilities: Johnny Quick (Jay Garrick had retired for the first time and Barry Allen hadn't yet attained his powers). However, Johnny never believed in the Speed Force, instead relying on a spoken mathematical formula 3X2(9YZ)4A to give him his powers; Savitar took this as an insult and attacked Johnny. Luckily, Max Mercury appeared and saved him, Max once again chiding Johnny over his non-belief in the Speed Force. Max and Johnny raced after Savitar, finding him several states over; the two heroic speedsters battled Savitar's minions, Max later goading Savitar to chase after him through the Speed Force. Savitar sensed where he was... he knew that with a final burst, he would push his way in beyond the field, where he always wanted to be. What Savitar didn't know and Max was all too aware of, was that if anything altered a speedster's path, they'd bounce off the field and wind up in the timestream. Max regretted his actions... by allowing Savitar to brush up against the Speed Force, it gave him more knowledge and made him more powerful.' Wally then realized the reason why Max insinuated himself within their lives: to gather an army to combat Savitar and his forces. At that moment, a bloody and beaten Max showed up on his doorstep, a tattoo of a map to Savitar's castle drawn on his chest; Max then revealed that while Wally moves speed around, he can store it in his body, keeping him alive. He also warned Wally to be wary of Savitar, urging Wally to defeat him before Savitar kills him; being that Wally was tied too close to their shared energy source, Savitar irrationally believed that he had to own it all. Jay then mentioned that Wally couldn't go in alone, but Wally countered this with the fact that, at that moment, everybody but him was powerless. Jenni then stepped up, offering her help and her Legion Flight Ring; however, as Wally had never worked with her before, he couldn't take the risk of her being hurt. Wally then passed on Jenni's ring to Jesse, as with her powers, she had experience with flying as a combat skill. Telling the others to get Max to the hospital, Wally and Jesse set off for Savitar's fortress. Arriving in the Balkans, Wally and Jesse landed in Savitar's castle, where he saw a chamber filled with speed-ninjas strapped to the wall, plugged into an alchemical battery/transformer being controlled by Lady Savitar. Savitar then appeared and summoned Lady Savitar to his side; in order to test her loyalty to him, Savitar commanded her to kill the Flash. Wally then realized that Savitar had locked onto his energy signature, the same way he located Max and Impulse; since Jesse's connection to the Speed Force was severed, Wally instructed her to hide while he took down Christina. After vibrationally atomizing a wall to knock Lady Savitar out, Wally went after the big man himself. However, Savitar was ready for Wally and, with one swift move, grabbed Wally's wrist and slammed him into a wall, dizzying him. Savitar then presented Wally with two chances to disable him via weapons; Wally grabbed a sword and threw it directly at Savitar's chest--the blade penetrated Savitar's skin, but he rapidly metabolized the wound, healing himself in seconds. Savitar then handed him three shurikens, which Wally launched at Savitar with superspeed; with a flash of lightning in his eyes, Savitar redirected the shurikens' momentum, causing them to cut the Flash instead. Savitar then personally attacked the Flash himself, screaming that he considered Wally unworthy of "God's" gifts, that he had the audacity to drain speed that was "rightfully his... power he'll need to follow God's calling to the barrier and beyond." Meanwhile, Jesse tried to find a way to destroy the transformer when she intercepted by Lady Savitar, who tried to goad Jesse into losing focus by threatening the people she cared about, including her father; with that, Jesse snapped, dove straight for the alchemical transformer, destroying it and releasing the gathered Speed Force energy, restoring her powers and also temporarily affecting Wally (in the form of a small seizure and loss of consciousness). With their powers returned, Jay, Max, Johnny Quick and Impulse caught up with Wally and Jesse and proceeded to battle Savitar's army. Savitar, fearing defeat, ran from his castle and proceeded to threaten Wally and his allies, stating that since they've stolen everything from him, he can do no less for Wally; Flash knew that Linda was in danger and took off after Savitar, Max knowing that Savitar would keep striking over and over unless the Flash killed him! Making it back to the U.S., Wally pursued Savitar across several states, barely keeping up with him; Wally cursed the time he lost, also having to save innocent bystanders from Savitar's wrath. Jay and the others, taking a straighter line from the castle, arrived and tried to intercept Savitar; they were knocked out of the way by the sinister speedster. In Colonial Williamsburg, Impulse attempted to build up enough speed to knock Savitar away, but Flash intercepted Bart and threw him to safety. Wally came to a grim conclusion when he saw a sign (Manchester - 22 miles). He knew that he had to make himself the more tempting target; by insulting Savitar and his "god", the plan worked. However, Flash's plan then hit a slight snag--Jenni sped onto the scene. Having to draw her into his "speed aura", Flash put them both at risk for being slaughtered. Jenni then revealed that Iris sent her with a message: that Wally couldn't beat Savitar directly--that Wally had to give Savitar want he wanted. With a smirk on his face, Wally finally realized what his aunt meant: lure Savitar directly into the Speed Force itself! Traversing the Speed Force once again, Savitar knew that he reached absolute nirvana; he tried once again to kill the Flash, but Wally was ready for him. He grabbed Savitar's wrist and flung him further into the energy field, where the spirits of deceased speedsters claimed him once and for all. In the aftermath, not wanting the Speed Force to absorb him, Wally concentrated on finding his way home... and vanished...''The Flash'' (vol. 2) #111 Race Against Time! Previously, Wally had been able to find his way home by using Linda as a beacon to his proper time, but in his last jump, Wally was mysteriously unable to make it home right away and ended up bouncing through time. The first place Wally wound up on his journey through time was the 64th Century (for the second time), where the citizens of that era worshiped the Flash and wanted to be just like him.''The Flash'' (vol. 2) #113 After leaving that place, he next appeared in the mid-30th Century, where he met his twin first cousins, Don & Dawn Allen (Barry & Iris' kids) and encountered Earthgov's rampant xenophobia.''The Flash'' (vol. 2) #114 After helping them reclaim their legacy and partially siphoning their energies (due to feeling somewhat weakened every time he entered the Speed Force), Wally time-jumped once again, this time landing in the 27th Century, where he met the Flash of that era, John Fox. Looking haggard, Wally still realized that he wasn't home yet; John revealed that, for a while, he protected Central City as their sole hero, until he was made the curator of the Time Institute and replaced by supersonic robotic humanoids called Speed Metal. John also told Wally that time travel was illegal. Reiterating to John about knowing that he had an anchor to his time, a love like a lightning rod to find his way home, Wally lashed out, screaming that he couldn't remember Linda's name. The time-traveling villain Chronos appeared in the museum to ransack it, prompting both Flashes to take him down--however, Speed Metal then showed up, pushed John & Wally out of the way and proceeded to try and capture Chronos. Noticing Wally fading fast, John grabbed an exhibit (Paradox's "Sands of Time") and threw it at Speed Metal, causing them to rapidly accelerate and fill the museum, which prevented Chronos' escape. After Chronos was sent back to where he came from, John informed Wally of his lost love's name: Linda. Armed with that knowledge, Wally attempted one last time-jump back to the 20th Century; John, based on what he knew in his own time and believing that Wally wouldn't make it back in time to prevent a great disaster, volunteered to jump back to the 20th Century himself to fill Wally's boots if needed. John arrived first, meeting Linda and Piper, facing off against Chillblaine and falling in love with Linda; Linda's love had been distracted by John, who told Linda that Wally was dead, and she was doing her best to move on. However, after realizing that John lied about his reason for coming to the 20th Century and that he couldn't stand up to the superheroic pressures that Wally normally faced, Linda told him that she would always love Wally, no matter what. Somehow sensing this, Wally emerged from the Speed Force--only to realize he was too late; Linda had been flash-frozen in an attempted second Ice Age by Polaris and Abra Kadabra. Chastising John for his numerous mistakes, among which were causing Linda to doubt his return, Wally realized that Linda was somehow still alive (her love for him guided him home). After racing off to Piper to procure tech to keep Linda safe, Wally and John dropped her off at S.T.A.R. Labs in the hopes of having Dr. Tina McGee reverse her condition. After grabbing a device that tracks magnetic energy, the two speedsters headed off in search of Polaris and Abra Kadabra; upon finding the location, Wally discovered his Aunt Iris, who was being held captive by Kadabra for her knowledge of future events. Kadabra revealed that he had found "The Life Story of The Flash" (which was previously owned by Eobard Thawne a.k.a. Professor Zoom and which Wally thought he destroyed); looking through it, he read of the ice storm and, with Polaris' assistance, decided to advance it with him as the new ruler of Earth. Wally then dropped to his knees, feigning defeat... until John zoomed in and knocked Kadabra out! Polaris, realizing his plans were over, charged up his magnetic powers; Wally then grabbed him and headed for the cryo engine, where Polaris unleashed his magnetic blast, destroying his own machine. Wally thought everything was complete, until John alerted him about the (now cracking) glacier in the middle of the city; in a matter of seconds, Keystone City would be wiped out by a massive tidal wave! Wally then "persuaded" Polaris to use his powers and redirect the water to the waterfront. With Polaris taken care of, Wally and John sped back to S.T.A.R., only to discover that Linda was still frozen solid. At that moment, appearing from a time portal was Speed Metal, on the search for the "fugitive", John Fox.''The Flash'' (vol. 2) #117 Wally, still massively angry at John for everything that he caused, wanted to give up John when Speed Metal arrived for him (instead of taking him back to the 27th Century for a fair trial, they were going to kill him now); however, after Piper goaded him, Wally sped to rescue John. After leading Speed Metal to a desert in Colorado Springs, Co., Wally instructed John to distract one of the robots and have it vibrate through a butte; after it partially vibrated through, Wally vibrated his hand through it, causing it to explode. After destroying the last two Speed Metal bots (with direct assistance from Wally's speed-lending ability), John got an idea that could help solve Linda's problem. Racing back to S.T.A.R, Wally, channeling the Speed Force, sped up Linda's molecules, successfully thawing her out. Out Of Commission While Wally had taken Linda to India for her birthday, a new foe called The Suit had shown up in Keystone, looking to kill the Flash. Max Mercury and Jay Garrick, watching over the city during Wally's absence, had come upon a familiar-looking dead body with a note attached to it in an alleyway. After locating Wally in his hotel room, the three set off for the Keystone City Morgue, where the dead body was revealed to be Wally's, 30 minutes from now. Wally, Jay and Max then raced off towards downtown Keystone, where they found The Suit; The Suit, using its stolen time-controlling powers, froze Wally in place. Back in the morgue, future-Wally awoke on the table. While Max explained to Jay and the coroner that Wally put his body into molecular shock to save himself, Wally raced off to intercept his past self to perform the same trick; however, an explosion caused by The Suit sent debris flying everywhere, some of which hit Wally, causing him to lose his footing and hit the ground hard, which sprained both of his wrists, cracked three ribs, fractured his hip... and broke both of his legs.''The Flash'' (vol. 2) #130 Confined to a wheelchair, Wally knew that The Suit thought he was dead. He came up with the idea of having Max, Jay and Impulse pretend to be Wally and confuse The Suit. While the plan was being carried out, Wally remembered one of his missions with the JLA, one in which The Key had trapped the team in alternate dream realities; in Wally's, he had a suit made out of pure Speed Force. Concentrating on that, for three days, Wally repeated Johnny Quick's speed mantra in his head and vibrated in place; Linda, who noticed the kitchen clock's hands had sped up, rushed into the den to witness a golden energy flowing over Wally's left arm.''The Flash'' (vol. 2) #131 Clad in a new, golden Speed Force suit, Wally confronted The Suit (who, in the meantime, had managed to assimilate Max Mercury) while Jay and Impulse took on Keystone Penitentiary's freed inmates. Gifting Jay with a Speed Force-energy boost (which, part of it, he passed on to Impulse), Wally then spread some speed particles on the Max Mercury-infused Suit, causing it to accelerate out of control. The Suit, catching up to Wally, whipped up a wavefront that hit Wally's legs, causing him to tumble. Waiting for his speedsuit to reform, Wally plucked up a grain of sand and, trying to reach through to Max inside The Suit, tossed it at him, puncturing its substance; grabbing a thread, like a tailor in reverse, Wally unraveled The Suit, freeing Max. Max then revealed that The Suit is actually an electrical field-based alien creature that was pulled to Earth by a huge electrical current. Catching up with Jay and Impulse at the prison, Wally and Max thought everything was wrapped up... until The Suit returned and tried to assimilate Jay. Thinking fast, Wally coaxed The Suit to let Jay go and assimilate him instead. The Suit then jumped on and assimilated Wally, growing more powerful; thinking that it finally won, The Suit then sensed something was wrong... it started vibrating. Wally, struggling to remember that anything solid he vibrates through atomizes, destroyed The Suit, its remnants being absorbed into the Speed Force.''The Flash'' (vol. 2) #132 Returning home, Wally noticed something was wrong with Linda: she was both talking and walking backwards. That's when the Mirror Master showed up, seeking revenge on the Flash. Trying to locate the real Mirror Master (the one at his and Linda's place was just a hologram), Wally ran through a prism that Mirror Master had set up, causing Wally to split into seven different images, each a color of the rainbow and possessing separate personalities; after realizing that they would eventually discorporate and fade away, all seven Flashes ran back through the prism at light speed, reuniting them into one single Flash in a familiar red & gold speedsuit. Racing back into town, Wally was momentarily fooled into thinking that he had enlarged in size; however, it was only an illusion. Getting his bearings straight, Wally headed for Keystone National Bank, where he found another Flash and a tied-up Mirror Master. That's when Wally noticed his lightning bolt emblem facing the wrong way. Chasing after his "double", Wally noticed the "Keystone City Limits" sign written in reverse--he was still stuck in the mirror world. Returning to the bank, Wally disabled Mirror Master's laser gun. After heading to Singapore to retrieve a chip for Mirror Master's gun, Wally confronted Mirror Master, asking McCulloch why with his technology, he chooses to commit crimes; McCulloch answered with the fact that he needs money to commit crimes and commits crimes to get money. Heading back home to make sure Linda was okay, Wally caught Mirror Master within his speed-stream and hauled him off to prison.''The Flash'' (vol. 2) #133 Linda's Disappearance During a brush with the Black Flash, who had apparently claimed the life of Linda, Wally saved her from the Speed Force. He proposed to her and they were almost married shortly thereafter, but she then disappeared off the face of the earth, and no one, not even Wally, remembered her. Chain Lightning Wally then got caught up in an adventure spanning through different eras. Malcolm Thawne, Barry Allen's twin brother, reappeared, beginning the Allen-Thawne feud. Barry's death during the Crisis appeared to have cheated Malcolm out of his dreams of revenge on his brother. Instead, Malcolm focused on Allen's descendants traveling through time in a bid to exterminate them, starting with Wally West. Under the identity of Cobalt Blue, Malcolm ignited a family feud that endured for a millennium. The feud came to a head in the late 30th Century, where Barry Allen was living with his wife Iris. Wally West arrived to try and protect his uncle. Flashes of all eras between the 20th and 30th centuries arrived soon after, all under the control of Thawne's spirit because they all were carrying a shard of the original Cobalt Blue gem. In the end, Wally West ended the menace of Cobalt Blue by running so fast that he skirted the edge of the Speed Force. Its power poured into the gem, and Thawne's spirit (and the gem itself) overloaded from the excess energy. Wally then vanished into the Speed Force. At that same moment, a new, mysterious Flash appeared in Keystone City... The Dark Flash Linda's disappearance was caused by a mysterious man who had a deep hatred for the Flash; he abducted her and kept her imprisoned within Limbo. This was also the reason behind why everyone on Earth had forgotten about her--Linda was taken from a time prior to her originally meeting Wally. Linda escaped from his prison and landed in an alternate Keystone City, where she encountered who she thought was Wally, until she noticed three distinct things: (1) Keystone City's police were after Wally and called him "Walter"; (2) Wally seemed to be mentally unbalanced; and (3) this Wally's eyes were blue, not green.''The Flash'' (vol. 2) #153 Linda next encountered this world's Pied Piper, who told her to run from "Wally," as he was dangerous. Linda ran toward a now-abandoned Flash Museum, where she found a memorial statue dedicated to her dimensional counterpart (named Linda Kiyo Park), 'who sacrificed her life to save Keystone City from the villain Kobra.'''The Flash'' (vol. 2) #154 After again encountering Walter at a cemetery, Wally, following his link to Linda, emerged from the Speed Force. A battle ensued between Wally and Walter, where they were evenly matched. However, Walter came back with a vengeance, pinning Wally to a wall with a vibrationally-charged rebar. Wally tried to explain to Walter that he and Linda were from a parallel world; he also explained that although they share the same memories, Wally could never turn into the man Walter has become. That statement set off Walter's anger once again, starting another fight with Wally.''The Flash'' (vol. 2) #155 Walter then let loose with the fact that after his Linda's death, he sought out the "dark lord of speed, Savitar", and after tricking him into teaching Walter every trick and skill he knew, killed him. After Walter's revelation, Abra Kadabra appeared, trapping both Wally and Walter. Kadabra explained that he tried to break the bond that draws Wally back to this dimension by casting a spell to make everyone forget that Linda existed and hold her outside of time, but she escaped, landing in that alternate Keystone and drew Wally to her once again.''The Flash'' (vol. 2) #156 To defeat Kadabra, Wally temporarily merged his physical essence with Walter's, gaining greater speed and learning a few new skills; from this merging, Walter also finally came to terms with not being able to save his Linda from death.''The Flash'' (vol. 2) #156 Kadabra, however, faked his defeat at their hands and seemingly discorporated Wally and Linda's essences; in actuality, they ended up traversing through countless alternate dimensions, nearly losing their minds until they found their home dimension, thanks to Bart (he was actually born outside of time, rendering him immune to chronal alterations).''The Flash'' (vol. 2) #158 Wally and Linda finally made it back to their Keystone City; however, Linda was still forgotten from everyone's minds. Wally then sought out Jay Garrick, told him of his plans to rescue Linda, and set off for the Flash Museum, where he donned a Reverse-Flash costume and "allied" himself with Abra Kadabra and Replicant. Wally then "kidnapped" Jay Garrick, Bart Allen and Jesse Quick and took them to Kadabra's abandoned theater hideout,''The Flash'' (vol. 2) #157 where as Professor Zoom, he taunted Kadabra into reversing the spell he cast on Linda, bringing her back in full, to everyone's memory; "Professor Zoom" then pulled back his cowl, revealing himself as none other than Wally West. The final battle between Wally, Walter and Abra Kadabra ensued, Kadabra preparing a spell to wipe the memories of the Flash legacy from the world's minds forever. Wally, Walter, Jay, Max & Bart, on Linda's suggestion, used mirrors to block and reflect Kadabra's spell back at him, rendering Kadabra himself with amnesia. The Whirlwind Ceremony Wally and Linda, with their friends' help, finally set about planning their upcoming nuptials. During this, Wally discovered that (due to him temporarily merging with Walter while fighting Kadabra) he could "steal" speed from moving objects; while "helping" the staff prepare for the wedding, he unintentionally knocked over the wedding cake--trying to catch it, a black aura enveloped the separated cake pieces, causing them to fall with drastically reduced speed, making them easy to catch. Later, during the ceremony, Linda noticed Wally seeming more agitated than before; she temporarily stopped the proceedings and asked Wally what was wrong. Feeling slightly overwhelmed, Wally revealed that after seeing how Walter acted after losing 'his' Linda, he was worried about becoming like that himself... to which Linda thought she and Wally were just getting married so he could be different from Walter. Wally explained the truth: that he couldn't wait to be married to Linda; that he doesn't want to spend life without her again; that they've taught/learned things were vital to them both; and that he can't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. Upon hearing that, Linda told the priest to restart the ceremony. Gathered together among all their friends (with Nightwing serving as his best man), Wally and Linda became Mr. & Mrs. West.''The Flash'' (vol. 2) #159 During their honeymoon, Wally and Linda were faced with seemingly unrelated threats: first in Paris with an "alien ship", then soldiers in "fish suits" on a beach and finally, a metallic sea-snake in Alaska. Allowing themselves to get captured, they discovered their tormentor to be none other than Kobra, who sought vengeance on Linda for his defeat at her hands. Getting free of Kobra's "kinetic siphons", Wally rescued Linda from Kobra's poison snake cylinder; he then trashed Kobra and his loyal soldiers. Returning to Keystone to plan another honeymoon spot, Wally and Linda were confronted by Christina (formerly Lady Flash/Savage/Savitar/Kobra, now going by Lady Flash once again), who was in disguise as "Becky", Wally's travel agent; she convinced herself that she was "in love" with Wally again and was behind each of the sabotaged honeymoons, trying to kill Linda. Racing towards Linda in a effort to kill her herself, Wally intercepted Christina--employing his newfound ability to "steal" speed from any moving object, Wally snatched the speed right out of her body, slowing her down to a crawl and allowing Linda to knock her out with an uppercut.''The Flash'' (vol. 2) #160 After New Year’s 2000, Wally and Linda settled into married life. Dropping Linda off at the American Broadcasters Association Expo, Wally met her fellow reporter, Billy Batson; after escorting Billy to the Central City International Airport and signing an autograph for a young fan, Wally noticed Linda and Billy go into a trance and speak in a strange language after the ticket sales agent told Billy he missed his original flight and would have to catch another one at 6:57; at that same moment, the airport terminal slowly converted into a medieval setting. After everything reverted to normal, Linda noticed that, due to the momentary disruption, a plane lost contact with the flight tower and was about to crash into the terminal. Activating his speedsuit via his ring, the Flash raced away to stop the plane from crashing. At that very same moment, ducking away so he wouldn’t be noticed, Billy said his magic word, transformed into Captain Marvel and flew off to help the Flash. With Captain Marvel using the Strength of Hercules & Stamina of Atlas and Flash using his speed-stealing ability and crash foam, they managed to slow the plane down and land it safely. Afterwards, Wally interrogated both Linda and Billy on what happened, to which they said they had no clue. However, Linda did remember that both she and Billy were together during a speech given by Ken Blackwell. Grabbing them up in his speed-stream, their next stop was Blackwell’s hotel room; after the concierge let them in the room, Wally and Linda found a disfigured simulacrum in the middle of the floor, while Billy found the real Ken Blackwell tied up in the closet. Blackwell explained that he was trapped in there for days--a man in a sorcerer’s outfit ambushed him and created a magical duplicate of him. From that, Wally immediately guessed who was behind it all: Felix Faust. The two heroes teaming up, Captain Marvel figured out that 6:57 is the time that the Golden Spike Network goes on-line; at that moment, once hundreds of newscasters start speaking the same incantation that Linda and Billy were spouting, Faust’s spell would go into full effect, shifting the world back to the Dark Ages! Heading off to Promontory, Utah (where the Transcontinental Railroad was completed with a ceremonial golden spike and home to the Golden Spike Network), Flash and Captain Marvel found Felix Faust at the Ali Baba Hotel; switching back to his normal guise, Faust mystically commanded the “neon dragons” to come to life and attack the heroes. With Flash using his vibrations and Marvel using super-strength to destroy the glass sculptures, the heroes raced after Faust. After Captain Marvel easily destroyed Faust’s mystic shield, Flash demanded from Faust a way to stop the spell; unfortunately, Faust had no way to stop the spell from going through. Figuring they only had five minutes to counteract the spell, Flash realized they had to stop everybody from hearing the incantation. Racing away hard and fast, both Flash and Captain Marvel built up so much vibration and momentum, nearly colliding at the last possible second, causing a destructive pulse wave to wash over the station’s master antenna, temporarily shorting out the broadcast signal in the surrounding area; Faust thought his plan had come to fruition, until the signal reset itself, ruining his plans for the next 366 years. After this adventure, Wally and Linda bid Billy farewell as he boarded a train headed for Fawcett City, Indiana.''The Flash'' (vol. 2) #162 Arriving home in Key West after a day of quick patrols and crime fighting, Wally greeted his wife and quickly set the table for a romantic dinner. Afterwards, relaxing on the couch, Linda told Wally they received a late wedding gift from an “Uncle Toby”; Linda opened it, revealing a pair of ceramic turtle doves. At that exact moment, a news broadcast came over the radio, indicating that the Yellow Diamond of Nepal was stolen from the Keystone Natural History Museum’s latest exhibit. Linda asks if Wally is going to investigate the theft, to which he responds that he’ll check on it the next day. Carrying his wife up to the bedroom, Linda asked Wally what possessed his Uncle Toby to send them such a gift--to which Wally thought that the turtle doves were from her uncle. Wally quickly figured out that if it wasn’t from any of their friends, it had to have been from one of his enemies! Rushing downstairs, Wally grabbed the “gift”, only to discover it vibrating and heating up. Speeding from the house, Wally headed for the Nevada desert and released the bomb, allowing it to explode--all of a sudden, a high-frequency microwave transmission bombarded Wally’s head, the wings on his cowl acting as an antenna. Increasing his speed to better hear the message, Wally heard that four fellow members of the JLA (Superman, Batman, Green Lantern & Aquaman) were in danger of being assassinated by an unknown foe; tracking the signal to a office building in Kansas City, Wally vibrated through a wall, finding a computer with a list of his allies’ names and target coordinates. With the information on the screen not scrolling fast enough for him to read, Wally sped off to a computer company in Silicon Valley, getting any tech he could to enhance the computer so it could scroll at near-light speed, allowing Wally to scan everything on the monitor at super speed. First stop: Metropolis, where Flash saw Superman descending on a bomb the police had discovered. Only the Flash knew what the bomb really contained--pulverized kryptonite, which if Wally didn’t intercept in time, would explode and kill the Man of Steel. Scooping up the bomb, Wally raced off to Bear Creek, Montana and threw it deep into an old coal mine. Wally next headed for Gotham City; getting there, he had to circle around Crime Alley multiple times before finding Batman in an alleyway. Apparently, someone had managed to fool the Dark Knight Detective into going after who he thought was the Scarecrow--it was actually a bomb. Moving faster than Batman could see, Flash collected the dummy and dropped the bomb off in an area of earthquake rubble. Two heroes saved, two to go. Speeding off to Greenwich Village in New York, Wally next had to save the life of his best friend and teammate, Kyle Rayner (a.k.a. Green Lantern). Realizing that this unknown foe was both smart enough to figure out Kyle’s secret identity and replace the Emerald Crusader’s power battery with an explosive double, Wally grabbed the bomb and sped off to the peak of Mount Whitney and flung the bomb away, the explosive discharging harmlessly in the night sky. Picking up speed, the Flash’s final stop was along the Pacific Ocean. Seeing a beacon (the contrail of a missile) overhead, Wally dove beneath the water, where he saw Aquaman, trying to somehow deflect the missile heading for Atlantis. Knowing that the King of the Seven Seas couldn't stop it on his own, Wally set up a series of sympathetic vibrations, rattling the mantle of the missile loose; exposing the payload, it allowed him to convert it into a dud. Swimming quickly to the surface to breathe again, Wally followed the missile’s contrail back to its launch site. Arriving back in Keystone City, Wally discovered a missile silo outside of town; racing inside, Flash had to pump his legs harder to run along a moving treadmill. Following another high-speed broadcast, Wally pushed himself to once again translate it--this message revealed that the enemy threatening the Flash and his allies was none other than the Turtle, the slowest man alive. It was he who stole the diamond from the museum and now, using the Flash’s kinetic energy, planned to travel back to the 1880’s, a time both without technology and before the Yellow Diamond of Nepal was ever discovered. Wally, however, quickly snatched the diamond from the Turtle’s throne before increasing his speed, sending the Turtle even further back in time. Returning home (to Linda, it was only a few seconds ago), Wally temporarily gifted her with the diamond and planted a deep kiss on her.''The Flash'' (vol. 2) #163 Wonderland Arrested and taken to the Keystone City Police Department, Wally was confused as to what he was doing there. Officer Fred Chyre demands to know who he is and if he was responsible for the death of a fellow officer. Another officer reads off Wally’s profile, saying that he‘s a school teacher & track coach living in Blue Valley, Nebraska; his mind fogged, Wally manages to get free and tries to run away, but the cops catch him and try to unmask him. He then realizes that his connection to the Speed Force is gone, rendering him as slow as a regular human. Attacking an officer in self-defense, Wally realizes the cop is Mick Rory (Heatwave), who claims to not recognize or know him. On the TV in the arraignment room, a news report documents the 10th anniversary of the death of Aquaman; at that moment, Wally is knocked out and carted off to a cell. Waking up from a horrible nightmare (in which a giant, monstrous Jay Garrick exclaims that Wally shouldn’t have followed him and that Keystone City is his), Wally was met in front of his cell by a woman named Fiona, who tells him she is the resident social worker for the police department and asks Wally what is the last thing he remembers; he replies that he remembers running. After taking a drink of water (and slightly hallucinating), Wally explains what the lightning emblem on his chest means after Fiona asks about it. His mind clouding up once again, Wally dropped the glass and fell to his knees--Fiona revealed that she drugged the water with a heavy truth serum and tranquilizer. Luckily, Wally’s metabolism was breaking the chemicals down quicker than she expected. After Fiona left, Wally thought about what both the cops and Fiona said about his life--it wasn’t true at all. Trying to get some reassurance, he mentally commanded his speedsuit’s left glove to peel off and reveal the lightning bolt-engraved wedding band that Linda gave him. Wally was feeling fine until he heard a familiar voice--turning around to look out of his jail cell’s window, he saw Barry Allen! Realizing that he used his direct connection to the Speed Force to shrug off the tranqs, he focused on concentrating enough to vibrate through the prison walls--only to be painfully bounced off, his palms smoking. Once again confronted by Officer Rory, the cop was suddenly frozen solid and shattered by none other than Captain Cold.''The Flash'' (vol. 2) #164 After telling Cold that his speed was gone, they were again blocked by Officer Chyre and his cronies. After fighting them off and finally escaping, Wally came to the grim conclusion that both he and Captain Cold were trapped in an alternate dimension; Wally figured the only way to restore his connection to the Speed Force and get home was to find Jay Garrick. Arriving at the Garrick home, Cold noticed that on the mailbox, it said “Clariss,” not “Garrick.” Knocking on the front door, Wally was confronted by a man waving a shotgun in his face: Edward Clariss; unmasking himself, Wally grabbed the shotgun, pushed Edward aside and commanded Cold to help Joan up. Asking Joan if she recognized him (to which she said no), Wally then asked her if she knew Jay (which she said she did). Relocating to a cemetery, Wally and Captain Cold saw Garrick’s headstone. Wally learned from Joan that apparently, after the lab accident, instead of gaining superspeed, Jay joined the Army after recovering and later died in the war. After receiving a book that Cold stole from Clariss (before freezing him solid) titled "The Death of the Hero" (written by John Law), Wally learned that in this dimension, there never was a Flash--they were in a world where the Speed Force never existed. Reading through the book, Wally and Cold learned that the Justice Society of America did exist during World War II, but without a Flash, Mr. Terrific was killed in action by the mystical being known as Stalker. It struck such a tragic blow to American morale, "Uncle Sam" decided to drop the atomic bomb on Berlin. The other members of the JSA then helped to completely destroy Germany, after which they retired in shame. Decades later, the Justice League of America formed, but during their very first battle against Starro, Aquaman was killed by the alien conqueror; there was no Flash there to back him up during the fight. After this tragedy, half of the alien-born heroes were thrown into concentration camps--some died. Then came the Teen Titans’ turn. Without Wally there as Kid Flash, in their first battle against Mister Twister, Speedy and Aqualad were killed as he sucked the air out of their lungs. Also, Wonder Girl was put into a coma from which she never awoke. Mister Twister was hunted down by Amazons and was slaughtered, his head put on a spike and left outside of the JLA headquarters. All young heroes were removed from action. A large portion of the adults started playing judge, jury & executioner--America followed suit. Captain Cold then told Wally to look across the river--apparently, back in the 50's, the Shade, the Fiddler and the Thinker had a personal war over who would control Central City, leaving the city destroyed. Central and Keystone no longer reflected each other... Catching on to what Cold was saying, Wally then noticed that every time Cold held his freeze gun, it was in his left hand, not his right as usual; Wally then truly realized they weren’t in an alternate dimension, but in a mirror dimension. At that moment, the two of them were again confronted by Keystone City policeman, including a surprised and startled Barry Allen...''The Flash'' (vol. 2) #165 Unmasking himself in front of Barry to prove who he is, once again the cops started shooting. Quickly hiding behind a few tombstones, Cold set up a cold field to stop the bullets. Remasking himself, Wally turned around to see the cops transformed into glass statues--by none other than Mirror Master. Asking McCulloch if it was his doing that trapped them in this twisted world, he explained that both Flash and Captain Cold were new to traveling into fractionalized mirror dimensions and that it also messed with their minds. Apparently, in the process of being transferred to Stryker’s Island in Metropolis, Captain Cold, Mirror Master and Weather Wizard escaped, but were almost apprehended by Superman, Superboy & Steel; Snart and McCulloch managed to escape through a mysterious portal. Next thing they knew, they were back in Keystone City, where a mysterious man appeared before them and offered them the chance of a lifetime: destroy the Flash. Giving Mirror Master the technology (along with his own mirror gadgets) to trap the Flash, their mysterious benefactor also revealed that Snart and McCulloch would reap the benefits of a defenseless Keystone City... and a world without a Flash. Luring the Flash out by attacking his wife, both Captain Cold and Mirror Master enacted their plan; using his modified mirror gun, Mirror Master created a portal that was supposed to trap the Flash in one of many splintered reflections, to be imprisoned there as long as they pleased. But something went wrong--whatever he did to his mirror gun, it caused both he and Cold to be pulled into this dimension along with Wally--both Snart and McCulloch had been double-crossed. Landing in this mirror-Keystone, Mirror Master heard a voice inside his head, telling him that the Flash would be cut off from the extradimensional energy force that gives him his power. Trying to get back to the main dimension, McCulloch saw that one of the mirrors in his gun was cracked. Unintentionally attracting the attention of a police officer (Officer Nick Kelly), Mirror Master killed him, afterwards running off and allowing Wally to get arrested for his act. Commanding Mirror Master to revert the cops back to flesh and blood, the three of them next set off for The Hal Jordan Museum of Keystone City, where Wally remarked in their world, all Hal wanted to be was a hero. Finding the lens he needed to replace the cracked one in his gun, Mirror Master was shot at by a masked man; revealing his name to be Plunder, Flash, Captain Cold and Mirror Master ran into “Mirror Master’s Mirror Maze”, trying to outrun Plunder’s laser bursts. Preparing to defend himself, McCulloch unsheathed his mirror gun, trying to absorb Plunder’s lasers--unfortunately, the lasers activated his gun, creating evil mirror duplicates of Flash, Captain Cold and Mirror Master.''The Flash'' (vol. 2) #166 To be continued... Linda later gave birth to twins, Iris and Jai West. Retirement and Return During what has become known as Infinite Crisis, Kid Flash, Barry, Max, and Johnny, were able to temporarily subdue Superboy-Prime by sending him to the Speed Force and Wally once he had gotten his family followed them (which later turned out to be an alternate Earth). He and the other speedsters, along with Linda and the twins, were sent to an alternate Earth, home of another Jay Garrick operating as the Flash. They decided to absorb the Speed Force into Bart and send him home to battle Superboy-Prime. Content with passing the Flash mantle on to Bart, Wally and Linda decided to raise their children on the alien world Savoth, where the residents were longtime friends of the Flashes. However, shortly after their arrival, the twins began to age very rapidly. The Savothians, who were advanced scholars of velocibiology, at first did not agree to help the Wests, but finally relented and agreed to train Linda to deal with the children's rapid aging.''Flash'' (Volume 2) #236 Wally, along with Linda and their children, was brought back to Earth by seven members of the Legion of Super-Heroes using lightning rod devices. When Wally came back, he indirectly took away Bart's portion of the Speed Force, and with the return of Wally West, the Speed Force also returned as he mainlined it and was practically one with it. He was then invited to join the newly reformed Justice League of America. ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 2) #10 Wally and Linda moved back to Keystone City. Since they were afraid the twins could, at any time, age rapidly, possibly even to old age and death, they decided to let Iris and Jai, who had developed their own superspeed-related abilities, live their lives to the fullest by helping their father fight crime.''Flash'' (Volume 2) #233 Not long after, Wally found himself once again pulling a double-shift for two separate teams. He reunited with his old allies the Titans in order to face the pressing threat of Trigon.''Titans'' (Volume 2) #1 During the Blackest Night, Wally runs into every major city in the world that the dead are rising. | Powers = Speed Force Conduit: Speed Force is a vaguely defined extra-dimensional energy force from which most superspeed-powered heroes draw their powers. The Speed Force serves as the ultimate measure of velocity in the DCU. They are often referred to in terms of barriers: Sound barrier, Light barrier, Time Barrier, Dimensional Barrier, and finally the Speed Force Barrier. While all speedsters are powered by the force, West mainlines the power from the force itself and cannot be cut off from the source, unlike the others. Wally is the fastest of all the Flashes and the fastest man that ever lived. He is arguably the fastest being that has ever existed.Flash (Volume 2) #101 He is currently fast enough to easily break all the barriers and even enter the Speed Force. Wally has, on several occasions, traveled much faster than light and been pulled into and exited the Speed Force by his own volition. The Flash is considered to be one of the most formidable and powerful meta-humans on the planet. :Decelerated Aging: Along with every speedster that draws from the speed force, the loved ones of the speedsters will gain eternal youth like Jay's wife and Barry's wife ages have shown. :Constructs: Wally discovered if he concentrated, the Speed Force could be used to create solid constructs which he used to compose his costume. The first time he used this ability was to create a solid armor enabling him to run despite having broken legs. Later examples included sealing up the openings of his costume against disease, creating pockets for holding things, etc. His costume itself is a construct molded from the Speed Force. At times he'll create walls of pressurized debris to surround an area. :Sharing the Force: "Lending" velocity to objects or people already in motion. Since his interaction with the Speed Force, he may also lend his speed and angular momentum to another object or person. This may allow others to run alongside with the Flash. His range of powers seems to have been increased significantly and he is now the fastest Flash to have ever lived. If he shares the Speed Force with another meta with super-speed capabilities such as Superman, that metahuman can now greatly exceed the speed of light but does not become aware of the Speed Dimension. He can also impart molecular energy to a target to increase molecular movement, as he did against the water being called Flow, boiling him into steam. :Steal Speed: He is able to "steal" speed and/or momentum from anyone or anything, including beings such as Superman or Inertia effectively turning them into living statues. Also can steal speed from bullets and other fast moving objects thrown at him or at others. This ability is so great, that he once stole speed from the entire planet, and its population, including the superhumanly fast beings such as Superman, Jay Garrick etc. :Speed Force Aura: The Flash's body is surrounded by what he calls his "speed force aura". This aura protects him and anyone who is running with him or carried by him, from the effects of using his speed. This includes friction and airborne particulate matter. It also protects him from injury from high speed impacts such as punches he delivers and receives from his opponents. With this aura he is able to absorb kinetic energy. He possesses a level of superhuman resistance to injury which at times does extend far past normal physical interactions, as received from normal combat. Wally can sync his aura with his children, giving him the ability to pull either of them to him with a thought.''Flash'' (Volume 2) #234 :Superhuman Endurance: The Flash possesses vast superhuman endurance that is nearly inexhaustible. He was able to run non stop for over 10 days straight without tiring against Krakkl (Who was stealing the speed of his entire race and adding it to his own. A race where every single individual could achieve the speed of light.), through time and space across existence (Everywhere from the 4 dimension to the big bang was their track field.) at speeds so far beyond light and so unimaginable, he was constantly breaking through all the barriers and even brushed the true Speed Force itself directly. :Self Sustenance: He has shown that he can survive in harsh environments such as space without any hindrance and has shown that he can gain all the energy he needs from the Speed Force's infinite storage of energy. :Superhuman Speed: It appears that the Flash may run at any speed that he thinks is possible. Wally West is by far the fastest being on the planet, and is arguably the fastest being to exist. Theoretically, speeds greater than Mach 10, are dangerous to the people and to the environment. This speed would still be the equivalent to approximately 2 miles per second; allowing him to cross the United States in about 23 minutes, or circle the world in about 3 hours but the Speed Force has shown that if needed Wally West can use it to prevent such effects from occurring, hence why he is able to run at speeds much faster than light on the planet Earth without it having devastating effects on the planet. He can also run across bodies of water and up the sides of buildings. Wally has shown that he can achieve practically any speed he wishes and that there are no limits to his speed. He has been able to casually move beyond the speed of thought, easily move so fast that even an attack moving at the speed of light seems to be standing still and at the same time scans the face of over five hundred thousand people for a specific expression in less than a pico second. He is able to easily save and carry over half a million people 35 miles away from a Nuclear Warhead that had already detonated including the ones at ground zero in a 0.0001 microsecond, and even move so fast he exists everywhere at once. He is able casually reach speeds such as 500 times the speed of light. He has moved and ran so fast he was capable of outrunning and defeating death itself (the Black Flash) by outracing it to the end of time/space, past entropy, the next Big Bang and into the next Universe. His speed is so immeasurable that he has moved and reacted by the attosecond (an attosecond is one quintillionth of a second. To put this in perspective, one attosecond is to one second, what one second is to the age of the universe.), and has even reacted and calculated by the zeptosecond (Which is one trillionth of one billionth of one second.) and has other feats of speed that are immeasurable. :*''Infinite Mass Punch:'' Traveling near the speed of light acquired the relativistic mass of such speed to impart blows which could hit with a force greater than that of "a white dwarf star", Flash's own durability regulated by the Speed Force in such cases. Realistic effects take over as a body approaches light-speed (His control over his powers and the Speed Force is so great, that he can choose to ignore this realistic effects if he wishes too.). Visual input will begin to blueshift and his body's mass will increase towards infinity. With this ability, he was able to knock out a martian as durable/tough as Superman from Mount Rushmore to the plains of Africa, all with one punch. :*''Time & Dimensional Travel:'' West has shown to be able to traverse time and dimensions with his own powers, unlike Barry Allen, and the other speedsters. However, Wally now accelerates to the point that he is skirting the very edge of the Speed Force dimension or even entering it. He can traverse along the time-stream to specific points as they become visible, much like watching a movie in fast forward or reverse. In order to enter the Speed Force and time travel to different periods, he must exceed light speed, which he can easily and instantly do. :*''Regeneration: Accelerating his healing factor while using the Speed Force to sustain him, he could heal from any injury instantly, without prematurely aging like his alternate version, Walter West. :*Phasing:'' The Flash has always possessed the ability to control his speed and angular momentum at the molecular level, and control his molecular interactions to allow his body to pass through any substance. If he chooses Wally can excite the molecules of whatever substance he vibrates through to critical mass causing it to explode. While in an intangible state, the Flash is immune to any airborne viruses and can breathe regularly. He can also vibrate so fast that light does not reflect off him, rendering him invisible :*''Flight:'' By spinning like a helicopter, he can even perform a limited kind of flight. Since his power is a quantum/molecular phenomenon, the Flash has been able to fly just as other metas do (and there have been other flying speedsters in the past, such as the deceased Johnny Quick) because he can control his absolute molecular energy and direction and force it in the direction he wished to move without running. Though he rarely makes use of this ability as he enjoys running. The Speed Force also allows him to run in frictionless environments, as he was able to run in space itself, as casually as he was running on the ground without any outside assistance. :*''Increased Perceptions:'' The Flash possesses the ability to alter his perceptions so that falling objects can appear to be standing still and can be caught and moved back to their normal position. He can disarm or jam any number of opponents weapons before they are even aware of his movement and can hurl small projectiles at hypersonic velocities. His ability to alter his own perception of time is so great, that if he wishes, the tick between a second can pass for millions of years. He can even push this ability to the point, that to him, it's as if the Universe is standing still. It does not truly stand still, it is his own perception of time that seems to stand still, and his body automatically adjusts to his perception, hence, the slower he views the world, the faster his body moves through time/space to adjust to his perception. He can even all together, break time through the time and dimension barrier, to truly be beyond time/space. He can do this so quickly as to have it happen invisibly to the normal human eye. He can effortlessly strike a single opponent or multiple opponents million of times in a second. :*''Supercharged Brain Activity:'' The Flash's mental abilities are also increased in speed, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds, and his ability to perform normal feats at increased speeds has allowed him to build hundreds of force field generators in a matter of minutes, move sandbags to cover a beach or search an entire area for something as small as a paper clip. Wally can also read at super-speed, but rarely takes advantage of this ability to learn at increased speeds, although Jay Garrick has done so and has become a jack of all trades in several disciplines and languages. :*''Vortex Creations:'' By running in a circle at a certain speed, Flash is able to create a vortex with a variety of affects. One effect is pulling the air away from the center in order to suffocate an enemy. Another effect is levitating whoever and whatever was in the center. Also, able to send anyone or anything into another dimension when running around them. Some other effects are acting as barriers to movement or funnels for toxic gases. The Flash also can spin his arms to create directed funnels of hurricane speed air that can knock down barriers or reduce the speed of a falling object. When putting out forest fires, what flash does when he runs around the perimeter is create a pocket tornado. The updraft lowers the temperature inside the funnel and raises the fire off the ground which takes away its fuel source. | Abilities = | Strength = Wally has shown the strength necessary to be able to carry several people at a time over vast distances, when evacuating a dangerous premises. Whether feats like these are performed while running on adrenalin or a showing of strength above human limits is not known. However Wally must at the very least posses the normal human strength of a man his height and build who engages in regular physical exercise and can at least press/lift a few times more than his body weight. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | OtherMedia = * West has appeared in the Justice League Unlimited series from 2001 to 2006. * David Goyer has written a script based on Wally West's first adventure as the third Flash. Several directors were attached including Shawn Levy, but due to creative differences, they all departed the project. Writers Chris Brancato and Craig Wright revised and expanded Goyer's script into other drafts. David Goyer may soon come back to the project and polish the script while being a producer of the film. The movie was projected to come out in 2010. Ryan Reynolds would play the role of Wallace West. Film director David Dobkin (Shanghai Knights) was attached to the project after Levy's departure but as of now, the film is put on indefinite hold. | Notes = *By far, the fastest of all of the Flashes. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Wally West | Links = * }} Category:Flash Category:Justice League of America members Category:Titans members Category:Justice League Europe members Category:Justice League Task Force members Category:Justice League Elite members Category:Metahumans Category:Teen Titans members Category:Sidekicks Category:Super-Speed Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Phasing Category:Enhanced Intellect